My little furry pet
by Yurien-sai19
Summary: Akira gave Yuya a gift – a gift that gets Yuya's affection and that made Kyo somewhat jealous…Can Kyo bring back Yuya's attention to him? And why does Hotaru seems to be interested in this gift too...  R%R please Updated...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I did not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its character.

* * *

**My little furry pet**

**By: Yurien-sai**

* * *

_I wonder why we're still here…it was getting dark...and we had to find a nicer place to stay…not in this – murky forest. Do they want to settle here? Ugh…I hate them; they didn't care even if they were covered with dirt. I can't take this anymore…I want to bathe in the hot spring and relax in a cosy futon…My hair was covered with dust and my kimono as well…Oh…crap I hate this…I really find a solution to end this..._

Yuya stomped her feet on the ground as she glared at her companion's faces; they were busy talking about some trifling matters, that she doesn't seem to care and even if she wants to; they won't let her interfere anyway. Yuya's eyes narrowed in disgust her veins slowly popping on her forehead. Then she averted her gaze, trying to calm herself.

"What's wrong woman?" A voice suddenly came out. Yuya was surprised to see Kyo standing next to her. He was grinning cockily as he looked at her amazed expression.

But Yuya said nothing in response.

"Why are you dumb?" Kyo said with sarcasm.

Yuya finally gained her composure, take a deep breath and said in a low but complaining tone, "Aren't we going to proceed our journey…we've been staying here for long…and we need to find a nicer place to rest."

"We're already here to rest, there's no need to travel further." Kyo said, smirking.

"B-but I want to take a bath…look at me…my whole body was covered with dust." She muttered, and then sighed in relief as she finally voice out her displeasure, but Kyo only stared at her and said: "Then endure it for just one night…again, the town is quite far from here," Kyo said bluntly, "And…don't go near me cause you stink, Dogface."

"What did you say?" Yuya scowled.

"Do I have to repeat what I had said, Dogface." Kyo scoffed.

"Fine...Don't go near me too!" Yuya shouted; she was flared up with Kyo's mocking. Yuya walks out and goes to her other companion; they were all confused at her sudden animosity. She stood near the bonfire, pondering for a while, and then took her things and walks away.

"Hey…what's wrong with nee-san?" Sasuke asked; he was reclining on a large bough.

"I think she's angry…and we can't blame her, she's a woman…she needs a proper place to rest." Yukimura concluded.

Benitora tried to follow Yuya but Bontenmaru stops him. "Let her be, she will come back later." Bontenmaru assured.

"B-but what if something might happen to Yuya-han." Benitora said anxiously, while looking at Yuya, who was already far from them.

* * *

While Yuya was walking through the forest, Kyo's sarcastic mien flashed into her mind. The mere thought made her trembled in disgust. She covered her face and shook her head.

_I shouldn't have told him, he humiliated me so much…grrr…_Yuya thought full of regret.

Yuya looked at herself; her favourite kimono was already tattered and was filled with bloodstain and grime due to their previous fight to those foes, who suddenly appeared during their travel.

_I'm used to travel but not like this…Now I must find a river…I can't stand this anymore…_

The place got a lot creepier as she passed through a narrow route. But Yuya seems to be unaffected, what she think of was to bathe in a cool water, just to ease her anger. She was in a deep thought when she heard a slow flow of water. She hurriedly follow where the sound coming from, until she saw a small river. She immediately went there and looked around to assure that no one is following or spying. She quickly undressed herself and immersed her tired body into the cool water.

After an hour, Yuya suddenly felt a slight chill, maybe because she was dipped in cold water or maybe because...

_No, I shouldn't be afraid of anything, especially on ghost. After all we've experience, there's no need to be afraid of..._

But Yuya shivered when she heard the rustling of leaves. She prepared herself from whatever she would see. Then all of a sudden, Akira came out.

_Oh...thank goodness...it's just Akira-san...I'm spared... _Yuya sighed_, Huh? Why he's here anyway?_

Yuya realized that she was still naked, and Akira is right there standing. Then she pondered and remembered that Akira was not with them a while ago when she walks out.

_Well, I don't mind, he's blind anyway and he's a gentleman compared to those perverts_...

* * *

Meanwhile, in their camp...

"Achoooo!" Benitora sneezed, and then he rubbed his nose and quivered. Bontenmaru gives him a friendly but forceful tap that nearly made him lose his balance. "Hey it's just a sneeze not a hiccup." Benitora sniffled, glaring at Bontenmaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bontenmaru apologized, and then laughs loudly.

While the rest of the group were busy chatting, Kyo stood up and walks away.

"Wait, Kyo where are you going?" Yukimura asked, but Kyo ignored him.

"I think he's worried about Yuya too." Sasuke said curiously, looking at Kyo while he walks.

* * *

Yuya gets out from the water, and immediately puts the clean kimono that she brought. Then she walks towards Akira's location.

"Akira-san, why are you here?" Yuya asked curiously. When Akira heard her voice and feel her aura, he said: " Yuya-san should I be the one asking you that...well, I just want to have a moment of silence, so I wandered through here...and I'm here to..." Akira suddenly paused in his last statement.

"To what...Akira-san?" Yuya said impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Yuya-san, could you please close your eyes...and swear that no matter what you feel, you won't scream." Akira said seriously, still unsmiling.

Yuya nervously stared at him. "B-but why?" She faltered and reluctantly closed her eyes. Then she felt Akira touched her hands and placed something on it.

"What the –..." Yuya nearly scream in shock when she felt it, moving in her hands, "What's this?" Yuya uttered, her eyes still closed and she was slightly trembling.

"You can now open your eyes, Yuya-san...by the way it is my gift to you...I hope you like it" Akira finally smiled, hoping that Yuya will like his gift.

But her sudden silence made him uneasy. "I'm sorry to frighten you..." He apologized, "Don't you like it?"

When Yuya slowly opened her eyes she saw a small rodent on her hands. It wasn't scary enough to make her run in fright or to develop a phobia, for her it was the cutest creature she had ever seen; actually she already saw the same kind of this one, her often target when she practiced shooting. But it was different because the one she knew has a long tail compared to this one she's holding, that has a short tail which is almost covered by its thick but soft white fur.

"Yuya-san? Are you alright? If you don't like it, then I must take it right away, so you won't be scared," Akira said, worrying. Then he tried to get it from Yuya but she prevents him from doing so.

"No...wait , you don't need to take it right away...you gave it to me...so it was mine already, right.."Yuya prevented, "And I really like it so much...Thank you Akira-san." Yuya said, blushing. Then she quickly kissed Akira's cheeks. Akira was surprised in Yuya's sudden action that he instinctively hugs her. But he didn't expect that Yuya would embrace him back.

_I'm so happy that Akira deeply cares about me...and knows how to please me, he's far better than Kyo, who only do what he wants, hurting my feeling_...

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Where the hell did she go... – that grouchy woman," Kyo muttered as he walked through the darkness, finding Yuya. He cursed everything that hinders his way, even the innocent mouse that suddenly appeared in his sight. He stared at it as if he was going to kill, then he suddenly stopped when he saw Akira and Yuya happily embracing each other.

Kyo's face contorted, as he looked at them. Much to his chagrin the two seems to be enjoying each moment. But he got the wrong idea, what comes to his mind was that this two have an affair. An affair that he wouldn't let to last...Or else he must find a way to end it...

"Tch, that woman seems to enjoy his hug...let's see if you'll enjoy this too," he said with an evil grin. Kyo dashed towards them, infused with the feeling of jealousy. Akira, on the other hand, fails to sense Kyo's presence because he was overwhelmed with delight. In an instant, Kyo seizes Yuya from Akira's embrace and pull her closer to him. Yuya was taken aback when she looked at Kyo's fierce gaze. As she struggled from Kyo's grasp, Kyo immediately cupped her nape and kissed her instinctively. It was an aggressive yet sensuously captivating kiss, arousing her hidden feeling for him. Yuya gently closed her eyes, feeling his pleasurable lips, but she soon came into realization when she heard Akira's voice.

"Yuya-san , you're squeezing it to much...if you won't stop squeezing it...it would die soon." Akira warned.

Yuya quickly shove Kyo away, her face reddened in humiliation. Then she turned her attention to the little creature she'd been squeezing a while ago because of her uncontrollable excitement. The poor thing nearly choked to death, writhing in pain. Yuya caressed it lovingly, snuggling it as if it was a baby.

"Is that a rodent" Kyo asked, frowning in disgust. He was annoyed by Akira's interjection and Yuya's disgusting affection towards the animal.

"Yes... and that's my gift to her...is it cute, Kyo...?" Akira said, smiling confidently.

Kyo stared at him, his left brow arched. " Who told you that?" Kyo said sarcastically, provoking Akira into a useless conversation.

But Akira only smiled calmly and seems to feel Kyo's aura of jealousy. Instead of answering him back, he went closer to Yuya and gently took her hands and said: "Yuya-san could attest to that."

Yuya looked at Kyo's expression and remember the last words that he said to her, words that still echoes in her mind... – Dogface –.

"Akira-san's right this..."she raised her hand, letting Kyo have a full view of the rodent, "This is the cutest creature that I had ever seen in my entire life...cuter than you Kyo!" Yuya blurted out.

Kyo's cheeks twitched. "I never heard that before...comparing me to a small rodent than to those mighty swordsmen...I know it... you like me...woman." Kyo said with a naughty grin.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again...for reading my SDK Fanfic...I know it was another _to be continued chapter_..hehe...pardon me if there was so many OOC in here...I just want Kyo and Yuya acted in a way I want to be...If you want it to be completed... just let me know...kindly leave a review or comment...but no flame please...this is my third SDK fanfic so be nice ok... I will do my best to finish this story...for sure...haha...I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi to dear readers, here's the continuation of "My little furry pet", sorry if it took long for me to update this...Gosh, I'm too busy these days...hate that schoolwork...but don't worry the scenes of Kyo with Yuya are still in my mind...and I'm too excited to finish this Fic...yey... :-)

* * *

**My little furry pet**

**By**: Yurien-sai

* * *

Yuya was a bit startled, so she couldn't say anything, but at the back of her mind there was a voice saying that – Yes, I like you, I really like you, no matter what you did to me or to what you call me of…I still like you…because I…

"I…I –," Yuya stammered, quite blushing. Before she could say something Benitora suddenly appeared, rushing towards them with excitement.

"Yuya-han…I'm so glad to see that you're ok…let me…" Benitora said cheerfully, he tried to hug Yuya, but Kyo immediately blocked him using his sharp tenro.

"Can't you see that we have something important to discuss here." Kyo said brusquely, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Benitora.

"Huh?" Benitora said in confusion, "What is it, Yuya-han?" he asked, curiously looking at Yuya.

Yuya took a deep sighed. _What should I do?_ _Kyo was expecting me to say that I like him but I know Benitora wouldn't expect that to hear… _She thought. Then she looked at her pet and realized something.

"We…were…yes were talking about this." Yuya said, showing her new pet to Benitora. "Here take a look."

Benitora come closer and slowly scrutinized the rodent for a while. Then his small eyes widen in surprise. "Whoa! How cute, where did you get that Yuya-han?" He exclaimed, while pointing at the rodent.

"Akira gave it to me…" Yuya said, smiling and then she glanced at Kyo.

"Tch, who cares about that nonsense…?" Kyo murmured in annoyance, then he walk away.

"Wait Kyo…where curiously are you going?" Yuya called.

Kyo stopped and said: "Don't you want to continue now our journey...or you want to stay here, talking 'bout nonsense."

Yuya smiled in delight, she was utterly happy about Kyo's decision to continue their journey. Then she runs after Kyo.

"Hey…Yuya-han wait for me too…" Benitora shouted, and immediately run after them, while Akira only followed them in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile in their camp, the rest of the group were busy talking about Yuya and Kyo and even Benitora's whereabouts.

"It's already late why they still haven't come back?" Yukimura said, worrying.

When Sasuke was busy playing with his toy, he thought of something…_What If Yuya nee-chan was lost in the woods and accidentally saw a big tsukino-waguma…_He was suddenly alarmed on the thought and then he jump down from the tree he was resting and rummaged through their luggage.

"Hey…Sasuke, what are you doing?" Yukimura asked curiously, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm going to find Yuya-nee chan?" Sasuke said in a hurry.

"Why?"

"Because she left this…" Sasuke said flatly, showing Yuya's pistol, "She needs this…" Sasuke paused.

"For what…?" Yukimura asked.

"To defend herself?"

"To whom?" Yukimura inquired. Irritated by Yukimura's incessant questioning. Sasuke darted a death glare at Yukimura, then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sasuke, Yukimura..."Yuya called, she was heading to their place. Sasuke's face brightened with delight as he saw Yuya was safe, then he noticed that she was with Kyo, Akira and Benitora.

"Yuya nee-chan..."Sasuke welcomed Yuya with a warm smile, and then he immediately runs toward them and gave the pistol to Yuya.

"Hey, Yuya you come back, Sasuke was so worried about you." Yukimura grinned while looking at both Yuya and Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Yuya said gratefully, taking her pistol in Sasuke's hand.

"Pack now your things, and it's now time to continue our journey." Kyo butts in, looking at his companions.

Yukimura, Sasuke, and Bontenmaru were surprised by his sudden decision that they all raised their eyebrows and looked at Kyo with a dazed expression.

"But…it was already dark…are you in a rush, Kyo?" Yukimura complained, but Kyo just stared at him and walk away.

Yuya immediately took her things and followed Kyo, while the rest has no other choice but to follow also.

_

* * *

_

As they continued their journey, Yuya kept on looking at her pet, she was overly fond of it that she doesn't even realized that the rest of her group was curiously watching her, except Kyo who was before her.

"What's that Yuya nee-chan?" Sasuke asked curiously, trying to have a glimpse of the thing Yuya was holding. Yuya looked at Sasuke and show it to him.

"A rodent…?" Sasuke uttered in surprise, he was amazed that Yuya has a soft side on a little animal, even if sometimes he saw her shooting some.

"Where did you get that?" he asked again.

"Ah...Akira gave it to me...as a gift?" Yuya replied.

"Why, is it your birthday?"

"No, he just wants to give me this...because he doesn't want me to get bored while we were heading to our journey..." Yuya said in a loud tone, so that Kyo will hear it, but Kyo seems to ignore her and continued to walk.

But little did she know that Kyo was really annoyed, actually he wants to take the rodent's in yuya's hand and sliced it to pieces, because of it, Yuya doesn't bother him anymore, in which he like the most - this way he could say whatever that he want to say about her and see if she was really affected by him; but it seems that the only thing that she sees is that _disgusting rodent._ He was totally irritated by his group's foolishness about that worthless animal.

_Is 'that' thing very interesting? What's in it that made __Dogface__ so happy, tch… _Kyo thought

"Darn, I'm too tired...could we stop for a minute..." Yukimura complained, walking like an old man, "I can't walk anymore."

"That's because of aging." Sasuke teased, smirking as he looked at Yukimura.

"What are you trying to say?" Yukimura said, his hands on his waist, eyes narrowing. Then he snapped as if he got an idea, then he showed his sly smile and come closer to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his back and said: "Then piggyback me Sasuke...I know you have a good heart...please carry me OK..." Yukimura begged, and then wink his eye. Sasuke stared at him with annoyance, and then struggled in his grasp. Then he went to Yuya's left side, getting her attention and put out his tongue like a kid bullying another helpless kid as he glanced at Yukimura. Yukimura, on the other hand, pouted his lips as if he was a child throwing some tantrums.

* * *

Kyo stopped for a while, he sat beside a large tree and said while looking at his companions: "We should rest, the town was still far." then he glanced at Yuya, his eyes were like telling her to obey what he said. The rest of the group sat near him, while Yuya sat far from him, so Kyo darted a hurtful glance at Yuya, but she simply looked at him unaffected, still caressing her pet. Kyo was irritated at the sight, so he just closed his eyes, feels asleep and began to dream.

**Dream:**

It was in the middle of the night when Kyo woke up, everyone was still asleep. He looked around and saw Yuya sleeping soundly like she was completely unaware of her environment. Then he decided to watch her and if she awakens, he will then make fun of her. When he tried to touch her face, the rodent suddenly appeared and bites him. Kyo was infuriated, then he suddenly grabs the rodent and throws it away, but later on he realized that his anger only made him worse, he killed an innocent animal, much to his chagrin; it wasn't only an animal–it was Yuya's pet.

Kyo left for a while to breath some fresh air, and also to make himself relaxed, and be able to tell to Yuya what he had done. There are thoughts that bothered him, making him quite anxious at the moment. What if Yuya found out about this, then she will no longer talk to him, or to look at him...no he must find a way...

Tired of walking, Kyo sat beside an old tree, pondering on his mistake. Then he closed his eyes, imagining Yuya's angry face, then suddenly there was a flash of light shine in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, it was already morning. He looked around and saw Yuya walking towards him, happily smiling while carrying something in her hands.

"Hey, woman...what's with that smile...why? You're not angry at me." Kyo said in wonder.

"Kyo, Thank goodness...I found you...here I brought something for you," She said, grinning, "...and you will like it."

When Kyo saw it, he couldn't believe what he saw - bits of assorted fruits and seeds.

"Are you kidding me...why are you giving me such less amount of food…Am I a -…" Kyo paused; he was bewildered to find out that he was already in a body of rodent.

"What the heck is going on, why am I on this disgusting rodent's body. Yuya gently took him and snuggled him, tickling him.

"Quit that Dogface or else I'll bite you, no I mean kill you."Kyo said, but it seems that Yuya doesn't hears him, and the only sound that she can hear is the rodent's squealing.

"Hey, Yuya-han did you already found Kyo." Benitora called, he was rushing towards Yuya, grinning.

"Yes, I'm here BAKA!" Kyo said.

"Yes, he's here." Yuya said in a loud voice, making Kyo irritated.

Benitora came closer at Yuya and have a chat with her, because of this Kyo was totally pissed off and bored. Benitora and Yuya's voice was like a bell ringing in his ears.

"What a nuisance...Is this useless conversation going to end?"

"Yuya-han, Can I feed this cute pet of yours." Benitora said, giggling. Yuya only nodded in reply and give Benitora some food, but when he tried to feed him, Kyo suddenly bit his thumb.

"Ouch, Why did you bit me?" Benitora cried, then he darted a death glare at Kyo.

"I bit you because I don't want to eat the food that comes in your dirty hand and also I'm not a pet, I'm Onime-no Kyo and if I can get back to my body find out what will I do to you...baka!"

Benitora looked at his slightly swollen thumb, thinking that he will soon got an opportunity to punish Yuya's pet. _If Yuya lost you again, I will toast you so that we can have a dinner tonight...ha-ha...rodent's meat is not bad though..._Benitora thought.

When Yuya realized that Benitora was silently staring at her pet with a malicious intent, she quickly covered it with her hand and said: "Don't you dare touch Kyo or else he will bite you again." Then she looked at Kyo, saying" Kyo be good OK, he's a friend so don't bite him, or else he'll kill you." Yuya warned as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes..I know that Dogface..."

Benitora flinched at Yuya's last words, and then he said: "Yuya-han! I never said that I'll kill your pet...I only thought to eat him..." Benitora blurted out, then he covered his mouth after realizing what he said, "No I mean I will feed him...so don't be mad OK."

"Don't listen to him Dogface..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Tsukino-waguma: Asian Black bear or Crescent Bear.

**A/N: **Again...Sorry for a lot of OOCs in here...Kyo was evil in here indeed, I made him somewhat funny...guess you'll like it...Oh, BTW...please review, 'cause the more reviews, the more I'm inspired to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I did not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its character.

**A/N: **Hi to dear readers, here's the continuation of "My little furry pet", I'm so sorry if it took a long time for me to update this...but I'm also thankful to those who like my story…by the way, English is not my first language so please try to understand if sometimes I have a wrong grammar...thank you... :-)

* * *

**My little furry pet**

**By**: Yurien-sai

* * *

Kyo looked at Benitora who was smiling like a fool.

"Tch what a waste of time…I should find a way to return to my body now before this pathetic jerk can do something…" Kyo muttered, and then he jumps from Yuya's hand and tries to run but…

"Damn! This disgusting rodent's body…I can't run faster…damn this short fat legs." Kyo kept on cursing the body he's in.

Kyo was now fully exhausted and he was panting heavily.

"Look Yuya, your pet kept on running around you…isn't it cute." Benitora giggled.

"Cute? Hmmm….Can I see." Hotaru suddenly appeared on Yuya's side, curiously staring at Kyo's odd behavior. Soon he grinned as if he saw something interesting.

"I want Kyo too." Hotaru said, pointing at Kyo; meanwhile Kyo suddenly stops when he heard Hotaru's voice.

"Oh no…"

"Sorry Hotaru, but Kyo is mine." Yuya said in confidence.

"That's my woman." Kyo smiled.

"But I can share him with you, but don't hurt him ok, is that a deal." Yuya grinned.

"Deal…" Hotaru smiled and turned to grab Kyo, who tries to escape but he couldn't.

"What the…" Kyo looked up and saw Hotaru right in front of him, smiling with excitement.

"No!"

**End of dream.**

Yuya slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She wants to sleep longer but when she felt someone is looking at her, or maybe not her…but her pet; she was shocked to find Hotaru crouching before her, and already poking the small rodent next to her.

"No, Hotaru don't poke Kyo!" She shouted and then she covered her mouth when she realized that she nearly awakened her other companion.

Kyo soon opened his eyes and saw Yuya caressing her pet.

"What an annoying woman…" he murmured and he soon smiled in relief as he looked at his body. "What a nightmare." He thought.

"Kyo…?" Hotaru said in confusion, "That rodent's name was…Kyo?" then Hotaru smirked.

"Shhh…." Yuya hushed and soon blushed when she darted a glance at Kyo.

Kyo frowned when felt Yuya's sudden glance of him.

"What?" Kyo said with arrogance.

Yuya quickly averted her gaze and looked back at Hotaru.

"Why did you name it Kyo?" Hotaru seems bit interested and move closer to her.

"Because I like it." Yuya uttered while staring at her pet.

"Ah…You like Kyo." Hotaru nod his head and pondered on something.

"Yes." Yuya replied absentmindedly.

"So you name it Kyo." Hotaru smirked.

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, Hotaru suddenly said, "Ok…I know it now."

"What are you two talking about?" Kyo suddenly appeared on their side.

"Nothing…" Yuya said bluntly.

"We're talking about you." Hotaru blurted out.

"No we're not talking about you…what so important about you to be discussed…right Hotaru." Yuya give Hotaru a death glare.

"Yes, we're not talking about you…it's about Yuya's pet – Kyo."

Yuya gasped in humiliation.

"What did you say?" Kyo frowned.

"What did I say?" Hotaru scratched his head. "Oh yes, she name her pet Kyo too." Hotaru said without a second thought.

Yuya felt defeated, she know Kyo will humiliate her again, now that he discovered something that would she wouldn't deny. She was completely speechless.

"Oh really…well I don't care…do as you wish Dogface." Kyo said in sarcasm, and then he turned his back and steps away.

"It's not bad though, at least she still likes me." Kyo smiled while walking away from Yuya and Hotaru.

To be continued...

**A/N: **Oh… I'm really sorry for another continuation of this fic…I not that inspired enough to write a new chapter…or maybe I'm just lazy...hahah…I got addicted on playing DDTank on facebook and I realized that I already neglect this…too bad…too short...just like waiting some manga chapters...but don't hate me readers because I have another exciting chapters soon…I know it's not good enough to read because I wrote this story when I'm not inspired...but I hope you still like it...


End file.
